Even Angels Fall
by Jazyrha
Summary: She always believed he was her Angel. And she desperatly tried to believe now, that Angels couldn't die. [KakaSaku. Please review. Oneshot. Sakura's POV.]


_**Even Angels Fall**_

_Angels cannot die._

It was the first thought that stroke her, as her green eyes stared at the man on the hospital bed.

Because Kakashi was Sakura's angel.

But here he was, his silver hair full of blood, his eyes closed and his body full of terrible wounds.

_Angels cannot__ be hurt._

He always protected her. He always took the pain in her stead, without a single word. He caught the kunais, directed at her, without being able to die from it. He always let the scars being carved in his body, so she didn't need to get hurt.

But most of all: he always survived doing that.

_Angels cannot__ fail._

Even when her hands were pulling the metal pieces out his body, she refused to believe it. It wasn't her former sensei on the table. It wasn't possible. Because can't die. Angels aren't able of getting hurt. Angels always live. They'll never die, just because they had to protect someone else.

Maybe, if she was a little stronger, if she was a little less scared, this wouldn't happen. Maybe, if she for once took the pain she was supposed to feel, he wouldn't lie here.

_Angels cannot__ fall._

Maybe, if she just was as afraid for his live as she was for her own, he wouldn't have to go through this pain.

But he was an angel, an angel to her. He could spread his wings and fly her away. He could survive anything. He was an angel. And angels can't die.

She begged him to wake up, to spread his wings once again and show her everything was alright. She cried to him and shook so badly Tsunade pulled her aside and continued the operation.

_Angels cannot__ break._

Green eyes, full of tears watched her sensei's bloody body. She promised herself she didn't need to be afraid, because he wouldn't die, he _couldn't_ die. Not before she told him that she loved him. Not before they got married. Not before he would grow old with her and watch their children play. Not if she had to live on.

He just could not die, because he was her angel.

_Angels cannot leave crying girls behind._

She thought her heart stopped beating as her master stopped tending him and her eyes saddened. Even before she told her what she knew she would tell her, she started to scream. She placed her hands over her ear as the tears stream down her cheeks. This wasn't possible. This wasn't happening. It couldn't happen.

Because Kakashi was Sakura's angel.

And angels can't die. Angels just _cannot_ die!

She slowly stood up, her legs refusing to carry her, so she staggered and fell down next to his bed. The tears in her eyes prevented her from seeing all the blood. Her heart raced trough her throat and her hands shook and trembled. She slowly placed her finger in his neck.

His heart stopped beating.

His lungs stopped breathing.

And it was on that moment, when she screamed on last time, then staggered and fell on the ground, that she knew.

_Even angels can die. _

Because Sakura's angel just did.

* * *

Yep, here I am with, yet again, a KakaSaku one-shot! And, yet again, some one died! Geez, I'm really evil. I just can't help it. It's the kind of relationship that is doomed to end like this, you know. Yeah, I know, I'm some kind of murder-loving freak XD, but hey, it's not my fault... Bad childhood XDDD. Okay, hm, other then that, I'm a little dissapointed with how it worked out. The idea in my head was a lot better then this, but it's some kind of unwritten rule of me that I never do one-shots again. I mean, hey, it's a ONE-shot. If you write it over and over, it's not fair anymore -really weird- So, I just start writing and see what it ends with. And it's not that bad, I think. I just think it could've been better. Espacially the end. It's not the kind of end that leaves you speechless with tears in your eyes, staring at the computer screen. And that sucks. Because really, it should be that kind of end. But -deep sigh- I'm not good at ending story's. So... I hope you still like it. And next time I promise I'll try to let them BOTH live... XDD

Oh, and... I hope this is Angst/Drama, because I really suck at knowing the right genre. And can someone please tell me what the difference is between Tragedy and Drama?

Maybe, when I have the time and the inspiration, I'll do this again, or something like this. Well, if you guys like it.

Please let me know what you think. I really love reviews. They're the stuff that keeps writers writing, like the gas in your car. Without reviews, I think writers would stop writing after some time.

Okay, enough whining about reviews XD

So... Please rev... -gets shot because she wanted to say it again-


End file.
